


Cookies

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: But heartwarming I swear, Gen, Knight doesn't have a mouth tho, Millybug is precious, kinda sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The knight finally buys a cookie from the little ghost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Cookies

"Would you like a cookie ? They're very delicious. Very good. Please, buy my cookies ... If I sell my cookies I will finally be able to get back home ..."

The little vessel started at the ghost, with their usual empty face. They didn't know what cookies were. They never ate any. They never ate anything before. There was many, many ghosts in this cemetery. But this little bug was very different from the others. She felt innocent. Pure. She did not know she wasn't alive anymore, but she probably did not understand the concept of death either. She was so small, barely standing on her feet, but still brightly smiling and trying to cheer up. It was heartwarming. The knight would have liked to say something but they couldn't. It would probably have been easier with a voice. 

"Would you like a cookie ?"

The little knight didn't know what to answer. Would they like the cookie ? Would they have enough geos to pay for the cookie ? Maybe they couldn't even take the cookie, since it was a Ghost's. Still they nodded and put a small amount of geo in front of the grave, that the little ghost somehow grabbed and put in her purse. She clapped her hands happily and got a cookie out of the same bag, handing it to the vessel. They took the little biscuit, looked at it for a while and simply put it under their cloak. They would find something to do with that cookie one day, even if it's not for themselves. Perhaps Quirrel would like it ? It's been quite a while since the last time they saw each other. They would be happy to hand them a gift. 

"Thank you dear stranger, you're the first one to buy a cookie from me ! I'm really happy, I hope some other people will buy one as well ... I've been waiting for a very long time. I hope they're still waiting for me at home. I can't wait to come back !"

The small bug slowly hugged the vessel, a smile on her face. It felt cold. Not real. But it felt nice. 

"I'm really happy, stranger. I'm really happy you bought my cookie. I miss home a lot. I hope I will see them soon."

The little body started to shine brightly, and bubbled like it was evaporating. The glow slowly faded, leaving nothing behind. The small bug had disapeared, and the only thing that proved it was something that did happened was the star he feeling the the knight's chest. Rest. 

There were now 18 ghosts in Spirit's Glade.


End file.
